Sunset Wishes
by snowstrm23
Summary: This is my first SongStory kinda deal. It's an RxS oneshot. The song is Could It Be by Christina Carlson Romano from the movie Kim Possible: So the Drama. Its in Star's POV.


Sunset Wishes

Sitting on top of the towers edge, I watch the sunset. Pinks, oranges, yellows and purples dance together to make the sunset even more remarkable. No matter how many times I watch the sunset, I could never get enough of it. I loved watching the colors change and the sun disappear into the sea. True, the sun really didn't disappear, but it seemed like it did. If it wasn't for the land vehicles I would not be as interested in the sunset as I am. It's bittersweet really. Those gasses are damaging the air in which these earthlings and I breathe, but at the same time they produce lovely, unique sunsets.

As I lost myself in this remarkable scene I had not heard Robin sit next to me until he broke the trance I was in.

Robin looked at me with his masked eyes, "I knew I'd find you up here." He smiled sweetly.

_**I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time  
I've opened up my eyes, now I see  
You were always with me...  
**_

I looked at him, "Yes, this is my favorite time of the day." I responded, returning his smile.

Our eyes locked, but only for short time. I must admit that I was growing rather tired of seeing the same old mask all the time. I looked back at the sunset, keeping my disappointment to myself.

There was something about Robin that drove me, what's the word . . . ah yes, crazy. Whenever I felt his presence my heart would seem to skip beats and my stomachs would have the butterflies. But at the same time, his mask hurt me deeper than any weapon ever could. I guess it's because he did not trust me enough to reveal his true self to me.

_  
**Could it be, you and I never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you  
Could it be, you were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you  
That it's you**_

"Starfire, I have to ask you, what brings you up here everyday?" Robin asked as nicely as he could, although I did detect much curiosity.

I smiled, still watching the sun lower into the sea, "I do not know exactly what this feeling is, but I think the closest word would be peace. It brings me much peace."

Robin nodded, "Ya, it's a wonderful way to end the day." He paused for a short time before continuing, "It's kind of chilly, aren't you cold?"

My smile continued to show, "I am not affected as badly as you by your strange weather, I feel perfectly fine."

_  
**It's kind of funny, you were always near  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here?  
And every time I've needed you  
You've been there to pull me through  
Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you**_

I could see out of the corner of my eye that he seemed to be disappointed with my answer. I thought about what I should say next to bring his spirits back up. A thought accrued to me, I once saw a movie that seemed to be of some use to me now.

"Although, now that you mention the low temperature, I am starting to feel the chilliness you speak of." I stated somewhat hesitantly.

Robin moved himself closer to me and placed his left arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush, but I wasn't afraid to for I saw Robin turn a light shade of pink also.

_**  
Could it be, you and I never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you  
Could it be, you were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you**_

I laid my head back, resting it on his chest. I wonder if he knows that I can hear his heartbeat. I giggled softly, his heart was racing and I learned from watching the heart monitors in the medical room that this was because of embarrassment, adrenalin or because they are in love.

"Robin, do you ever wish on stars?" I asked, looking up at him from my current position.

Robin seemed to be thinking about the question but answered seconds later, "I use to."

I looked back at the stars, "Please tell me why did you stop?" I asked, not attempting to hide my curiosity. If there was one thing that Robin knew more than anyone, it was that I always asked questions and the good thing was, he always found time to answer them.

He sighed, but it was a good sigh, "Because I have no need to."

I thought about the reasons that may be running through his mind to cause such a thing.

_**  
Oh, it's you  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
Oh, and it's real, and it's true  
And it's just me and you  
Could it be that it's true that it's you**_

Robin looked down at me, "Do you wish on stars?" He asked me sweetly.

I looked down at the ocean; to me it seemed that my wishes never came true. Once I even flew straight to the star I wished on and asked it to grant my wish. Needless to say it did not come true.

"Yes I have Robin—many times." I sighed sadly.

His facial features softened, "What was your wish?"

I kept my eyes on the rippling tides, "To find a boy friend." I blushed.

Robin seemed to do the same, although I don't know why. I did not say it was he who I wished to become the boyfriend, but somehow I knew he knew.

_**  
Could it be, you and I never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you  
Could it be, you were right here beside me  
And I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that it's you  
Oh, that it's you  
Could it be that it's true that it's you  
Could it be, oh, oh**_

"I think I can grant your wish Starfire." He stated as he removed his mask.

I looked up at him and saw his unmasked eyes for the first time. They were nothing less than beautiful, but yet so much more. I gasped at the mere sight of them. He blushed and lowered his eyes to where he was looking into my hair.

I searched and found for the courage I had needed so much to ask him the question that haunted my every thought, "Robin do you wish to be my boy friend?" I asked quietly.

He looked into my eyes, "I would love nothing more than to spend forever with you Starfire. I've been waiting so long to say this to you Star," he paused, closing his eyes and then opening them again, "I love you."

I felt his hold on me tighten.

"Robin," I began, "Are we now the—"

He cut me off, "Boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes we are." He said happily.

After that moment I had no need to wish on stars.


End file.
